Healing Wounds
by tiffany103
Summary: What happens after Hotsuma says he will take responsibility.


**A/N: This is what my smutty mind thought should have happened in this scene from the anime. I just love this couple. This first bit in Bold of dialogue is directly from anime FYI.**

* * *

**"These scars always reminded me of my guilt, but they're also proof you risked your life to protect me. When I think of them that way, I'm almost proud of them."**

**"I see. It's harder for you to feel that way, though."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Either way, it hurt. And I can't wear tank tops in the summer."**

**"Listen Shusei… I didn't mean I'm proud of them. I just wanted to say that I care about you! I haven't forgotten, or anything like that! I-I'll take full responsibility!"**

**"Is that all you can come up with?"**

**"Shusei?"**

**"You're so easy to fool."**

**"You won't get away with this!"**

Hotsuma quickly tackled the older zweilt and held his hands above his head with one hand. This left his other hand free to tickle his partner.

"Hotsuma… haha… Stop… haha… you know I am ticklish" Shusei couldn't help wiggling around trying to free himself while laughing.

"This is the price for teasing me, so now you must pay." Hotsuma tickled the man below him for a few more seconds and with a chuckle slowly stopped. He didn't realize he had kept a firm hold of Shusei's hands until the other tried to move. Shusei looked up into the eyes of his partner and saw something that he hadn't seen before. He blushed and looked away.

"Hotsuma, um what are you doing? Can you uh let go of me?" Shusei said a little embarrassed at the position they ended up in with Hotsuma straddling the older man's hips. Hotsuma looked down at the man below him.

"I am taking responsibility." Hotsuma stated in almost a whisper.

"Wha…" Shusei's question was cut off by Hotsuma slowly unbuttoned Shusei's shirt.

"Hotsuma, stop really what are you doing?" Shusei said starting to get nervous and tried to wriggle his hands free. Hotsuma continued and once the shirt was open, he leaned his head down close to Shusei's ear.

"I'm sorry" He said in a whisper then pressed his lips to the top part of the scar on his right shoulder.

"Hotsuma?"

"I'm sorry" He said again pressing another kiss directly beside the last. At this point Shusei was starting to get uncomfortable with the emotion that was swelling inside of him but Hotsuma kept on.

"I'm sorry Shusei *kiss* I'm so sorry *kiss* I'm sorry *kiss*" Hotsuma continued until he had kissed every inch of the scar on Shusei's right shoulder. He looked up as he was moving to the left side to see tears streaming down his partner's face. Hotsuma looked Shusei directly in the eye, "I'm so sorry."

When Hotsuma moved to the left side he no longer apologized between each kiss, instead he said something that Shusei never knew was exactly what he needed to hear.

"Thank you *kiss* thank you *kiss* thank you *kiss*" Hotsuma continued the same as he had for the right side, kissing every inch of the scar.

With every "I'm sorry" and with every "Thank you" the small cracks that had formed in Shusei's heart when Hotsuma would avoid him and the injury started heal. He could feel so much emotion welling up and knew that this man above him, these words he was speaking from the heart, and this soft affection he was being shown, he knew that this is why he was alive and why he ran into the fire that day to save his friend.

As Hotsuma finished the left side he looked up again to see the tears had stopped and the expression Shusei's face showed now was one of love and devotion. When Hotsuma saw this, desire rose up in him and he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the brunette's lips. Hotsuma hadn't expected an immediate response from his partner, but it seemed that they were on the same page as Shusei lifted his head to catch Hotsuma's retreating lips.

"Shusei…" Hotsum whispered against his lips and went in for a deeper more passionate kiss. This time Shusei opened his mouth to let the blond take the lead.

Hotsuma was more than happy and hungrily explored the older Zweilt's mouth. As they continued back and forth Hotsuma released Shusei's hands and instead used them to map his partner's chest. He rubbed his sides and over his abdomen, he tentatively swiped his thumb over one of Shusei's nipples.

"Hotsu" Shusei gasped and arched his back wanting more. This was all the encouragement that they younger man needed. He quickly brought both hands up and rolled his partner's nipples causing a strangled moan to escape his lover's lips. Hotsuma then strated to trail butterfly kisses down Shusei's neck and nibbled on his coller bone.

This descent was stopped by firm hands abruptly pulling at the hem of the blonde's shirt. Hotsuma quickly discarded it and went back to the long graceful neck he had admired for so long. Shusei not having his hands free took this time to explore Hotsuma's bare back. As he traced every outline he couldn't help thinking to himself that he loved the way the muscles rolled under his hands.

Hotsuma had had enough he was about ready to explode so decided to move things along. He moved down Shusei's body and pulled away slightly to fit his hands between them. He quickly unbuttoned and removed Shusei's pants as he licked one of his partner's nipples. This caused the brunette to hiss.

"Hotsu, please…" Shusei didn't know what he was asking for, but knew that he needed to release the tension that was building. Hotsuma didn't need to be told twice and hastily took his partner's member in his mouth and gave it a long suck.

"Nnnggg, oh… Hotsu" These moans shot a bolt of electricity down Hotsuma's spine. His now lover was so erotic. Hotsuma continued his assault on the older man's most sensitive area licking and sucking trying to bring his partner to bliss. He stopped and brought his fingers to Shusei's mouth.

"Suck" This command aroused the brunette more than it should have and he took the blonde's three fingers in his mouth. Once they were soaked Hotsuma pulled them out and continues savoring his partner's member.

"Hotsu, mmm, I'm so close…"

Shusei was close he could feel the coils in his stomach tightening and just need that last pus over the edge. Right at that point Hotsuma circled his finger around shusei's tight entrance. The feeling on Hotsuma's hot mouth on his cock and the nerves being stimulated at his opening sent him to bliss with a silent scream.

Hotsuma swallowed all his lover had to offer. As Shusei was coming down from ecstasy Hotsuma continued to circle his finger around the hole. Slowly he inserted one finger drawing a hiss from the man lying with him. Hotsuma slowly moved the finger around loosening the hole and getting his partner used to it. Once Shusei had relaxed he slipped another finger in and did the same slowly letting the other relax. As he inserted the third finger he crashed his lips to those of the man below him. He was heatedly kissing him to hopefully take the other's mind off the pain.

When Hotsuma felt him relax and was able to move easily he curled his fingers upward in search of the bundle of nerves that would hopefully bring his love to the brink again. He wiggled his fingers until he hit a spot that made his partner see stars. Shusei arched and moan loudly.

"nnnggg, Hotsu, there…"

Hotsuma continued the assault before his own erection became unbearable. He removed his fingers and chuckled at the dissatisfied whimper he received. This only spurred him on. Hotsuma positioned himself at Shusei's entrance and leaned forward to Shusei's ear.

"I love you Shusei." Hotuma said as he slowly entered the tight pink hole.

"God, Shusei, you feel amazing" he declared as he finally reached the hilt. Shusei on the other hand felt like he was being ripped in two.

"Hotsu, don't move yet… uuuhhhh…." Hotsuma looked down into the eyes of the man he loved and brushed away a tear that escaped. He tried to hold still and wait for the 'go ahead' from his partner. Little by little he could feel his lover relax and then with a swift nod from the man below him he started to thrust shallowly at first.

When he was sure there wasn't as much pain Hotsuma took longer deeper thrust aiming for the place he found earlier. He knew when he found it again because his lover cried out and came so quickly he didn't even realize it. The squeezing of the muscles around his own member sent Hotsuma over the edge of pleasure as well.

Hotsuma rolled off Shusei and pulled the older Zweilt to his chest.

"Shusei, you are my reason for living, you are my everything." Hotsuma said quietly as he brushed the hair out of his lover's face.

"Me too, Hotsu I love you." Shusei said in almost a whisper before falling to sleep

* * *

**A/N: Ok so what did you think. Let me know, I love to hear what you guys like and don't. Also if you have any requests for story idea's I am more than happy to give it a go for you.**


End file.
